The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to regulating power of uplink transmissions in multi-user wireless network environments such as in orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) or multi-user (MU) multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) environments.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the AP).
In certain wireless networks, the AP may be able to simultaneously communicate with multiple stations. These wireless networks are referred to herein as multi-user (MU) wireless networks. Generally, multi-user wireless networks are also able to communicate with individual stations, as in a single-user (SU) environment. However, when multiple users are present in an MU wireless network, the wireless network may be more sensitive to performance degradation issues than a typical SU environment. In particular, wireless networks employing modulation and coding schemes (MCSs) may find that performance degradation occurs in an MU environment unless uplink power is maintained within a predetermined range.